Something Wrong
by DeanLives
Summary: Dean falls for this girl but she not what she seems to be. Can Sam save him before it to late?
1. Chapter 1

**Written by: DeanLives**

**Summary: Dean falls for this girl but she not what she seems to be. Can Sam save him before it to late? Sorry not great with summaries.  
**

** Disclaimer: Don't own any rights to Supernatural.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Something Wrong**

**Chapter 1**

**Sam was out getting coffee. Dean stands in front of the mirror that is on the closet door. He just stares at his body in the mirror. Grabbing his pants and puts them on. Looks down at his waistband to see how much room he had. He turns his back to the mirror to check out the back of his jeans realizing how baggy they are on him now. Putting his belt on instead of it going to the third loop it went past the last loop. **

**Walking up to the mirror looking at his face his cheekbones showed a little more then they did before. Looking down at his chest his ribs showed up more now too. Looking concerned at how his body had changed in such a short time. **

**Hearing the key in the lock he quickly grabs his shirt puts it on. Sam walks in. **

"**Hey, you're up!"**

"**Yeah." **

"**Is there something wrong?" Seeing the strange look on Dean's face.**

"**What! No, just thinking." Walks in to the bathroom closing the door he leans his back against the door. Taking some deep breathes. His head was being flooded with all these questions. **

_**What is wrong with me? I haven't been sick. I have been eating like normal. What the hell is wrong with me! **_

**Then there was a knock at the door. "Dean, are you alright?"**

"**Um.. I am fine." Opens the door and walks out. Seeing Sam standing in front of him.**

"**You have been in there over ten minutes." **

"**I am fine. Um.. Sam do I look different to you?"**

"**No. Dean. Why?"**

"**No reason."**

"**Okay!"**

**They had been in this small town for a month going after a werewolf. They were waiting for the next full moon, which was in a few days. In the mean time they had done small jobs. They had dealt with a ghost in someone's home. Dean had met this girl Demetra Tyler she was a waitress at the diner. They had been on a few dates. He made sure she knew that they were going to leave once the job was over.**

"**Hey! I'm hungry. Do you want to go get something to eat?" **

"**Ah! Your hungry!" Rolling his eyes with a big grin. **

"**I am!" **

"**No you want to see Demetra!" **

"**Maybe, so are you hungry or not."**

"**Let's go." Looks at the clock to see it one in the afternoon.**

**Sam went to the impala. Before Dean left the room he pulled down his shirt in the back cover up the back of his pants. Hoping no one would notice how baggie his pants were. He closes the door and head to the impala.**

**

* * *

A/N This is my first fan fiction. So please review. If I know you like I will post the next chapter. If there anything wrong with format please tell me cause I have never done this. Sorry if their any spelling or grammer mistakes. I double checked it and I had friend check it. But we could have missed something. Thank you for reading it. DeanLives **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I know the first chapter was really short so here a longer one.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**He drives a few blocks to the diner. They pull in. Getting out of the impala they head in grabbing a booth in the back. **

**This tall brunette walks up to them. "Hey boys! How are you?"**

"**We're fine Demetra!" Sam said with a smile.**

**Dean holds her hand and slowly pulls it closer to him making her bend over the table. He gives her a kiss on the lips. **

"**So boys what do you want today?"**

**They look at the menu. Dean looks up at Sam. "What are you thinking of having?"**

"**Um.. The meatloaf looks good."**

"**I am thinking of breakfast."**

"**I am having the meatloaf with an ice tea."**

"**Sure thing. And you Dean?"**

"**I will have three eggs, hash browns and a stack of pancakes."**

"**I will have that right out." She walks away.**

"**Dean! Are you sure you can eat all that? It's a lot."**

"**Yes, I am sure."**

"**Fine, but if you get sick when you finish don't complain to me about it."**

"**Shut up!"**

"**Well the full moon is in two days from now."**

"**Yes, when we get back to the room we will load the weapons with the silver bullets."**

**Demetra walks up with their food. She places the meatloaf in front of Sam. It had mash potatoes, green beans and a side salad. She places Dean's food in front of him. It had three eggs, hash browns, bacon and sausages. Then she places a plate with five pancakes on it. **

"**I don't think you can eat all that."**

"**I can and will."**

"**Fine, but you keep eating like that you will just get fat."**

"**I won't turn in to a cubby Sammy."**

"**I am just warning you."**

"**Stop it Sam. He's just a growing boy." Dean gave her a smile as she said it. She turns to walk away to feel this slap on her but. She turns her head to see he had a grin on his face. Giving him a smile and walks away.**

**They eat everything. "I guess I was wrong you did eat everything."**

"**Yes, I did." He wasn't going tell him how sick he felt because he was so full.**

**She brought the check. "I will see you tonight."**

"**I can't wait." She kisses him. Sam turned away so he didn't have to watch. They left.**

**They pulled in to the gas station. "Hey, Sam will you fill it up. I am real thirsty so I am going to buy water. Do you want anything?"**

"**No, I am fine."**

**He walks in the store picked up the water some p****epto bismol and a bag of peppermints. The nausea had gotten worse. He paid for the stuff and the gas. When he go back to the impala Sam was sitting in the car. He pulls the water out of the bag putting the bag behind his back. He opens the door sliding the bag behind his feet. Closes the door and drives back to the motel.**

**Sam gets out and heads into the room. Dean gets the bag pulling the peppermints out of it. Opening the bag of peppermints he grabs a hand full and puts them in the bag with the pepto bismol. The he puts the bag of peppermint under his seat. He gets out of the car and heads to the room. **

**Sam grabs the bag of weapons and puts it on his bed. Dean keeps the bag from the store behind his back then when he gets passed Sam he moves it in front of him so Sam will not see it. He heads into the bathroom. **

**He drinks half of the bottle of pepto bismol and puts the peppermints in his pocket. He walks out of the bathroom to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror on the closet door. All the thoughts come flooding back to him. **

"**Hey Dean! Where are the bullets?"**

"**What?"**

"**Where are the bullets?"**

**He walks to the bed looks through the bag and pulls out a box of silver bullets. He sits on his bed. Sam watches him stare in to space. **

"**Are you alright?"**

"**What? Um.. Ah.. I am alright. Why?"**

"**Well you're staring into space and you look a little green."**

"**It's nothing." Leaning back on his bed and putting his hands on his stomach.**

"**Dean, are you alright?"**

"**Yes! Why you keep asking?"**

"**Sorry. But you are a lot greener than before. I'm just concerned."**

"**I am fine really but I have some stuff on my mind that's all." His stomach felt like it was doing summersaults. **

"**Hey do you have the shot gun it's not here."**

"**Yep!" He lays across the bed reaches on the floor for the gun and picks it up. Then he starts to feel his stomach acid crawling up his throat. He puts one hand over his mouth and swallows. "I shouldn't have done that." Slowly pushing him self up. Sitting back on the bed and give the gun to Sam.**

"**What shouldn't you have done?"**

"**Nothing!"**

"**We need more bullets." He leaves and heads to the impala. He opens the trunk pulls another box of bullets out.**

**Back in the room Dean's stomach was doing flips. His eyes got wider. Then the stomach acid started crawling up his throat again. He tries to swallow only to start to gag. He runs in to the bathroom. Falling on to his knees in front of the toilet. Just to watch everything he had eaten come back up. Once it passes. He just sat with his back against the tub.**

**Sam comes back in to see Dean not there. Then he notices the bathroom door closed. He goes back to putting bullets in the guns. **

**He leans his head back staring at the ceiling. Then he shoots forward eyes wide. Next he knows he is over the toilet watching everything come up again. Then he starts to heave.**

**Sam keeps loading the guns. When he hears something. Not sure what it was. He heads to the bathroom to hear Dean throw up. He opens the door to see him heaving. "Dean!"**

**He hears the door open and Sam calling his name. He flushes the toilet and leans back. "Hey Sammy." His throat was sore and dry. **

"**What's wrong? What's wrong?"**

"**You just saw me throw up my guts and you ask what's wrong." With a look of disbelief on his face.**

"**Sorry!" Helping him up.**

**Now standing he heads to the door just to start to heave. Sam steps out of his way. He leans over the sink turning it on. Sam grabs a washcloth gets it wet. He puts the washcloth on the back of his neck and on his forehead. They wait for it to pass. **

**Dean walks to his bed, gets on it, touching his forehead and lips with wet washcloth. Sam sits on the bed with him. Dean gives him this dirty look and rolls eyes. **

"**Don't shake the bed!"**

"**Sorry. What is wrong? Do you think its food poisoning? You don't have a fever."**

"**I would have thought it was that but I think part of what came up was from last night." **

"**Do you what me to call Demetra and cancel?"**

"**No. I might feel better by tonight."**

"**Fine gets some rest."**

"**Ok." He lies down. His stomach still felt like it was doing summersaults. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. When he wakes up it's 7pm. He had been sleeping almost four hours. **

"**Hey! How are you feeling?"**

"**Better!"**

"**Are you still going out with Demetra?"**

"**Ah! I am going to take a shower."**

"**Are you sure you should do that?"**

"**I am sure." He gets up and heads to the bathroom. He takes a shower. When he finished he kind of wiped out a little. He walks out with a towel on and gets dressed. "I am going."**

"**Ok. But if you feel sick again call me I will come pick you up."**

"**Yes mommy." He walks out. He gets in the impala and heads to her place.**

**TBC **

**

* * *

Please review it. So I can know what you think of it since it's my first fan fiction. I need to know if I should keep posting more chapters. Thanks for reading it.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank for the replies. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**He pulls up in front of her place. He walks up to the door and knocks. She opens the door wearing a red dress. They kiss. She closes the door behind him. They go and sit on the sofa. She had set up the table in front of the sofa with food as she starts to feed him. He gives her a little smile. Each time she fed him he got more nauseous. She tries to feed him again he just puts his hand up. **

"**I am full."**

"**Ok."**

**They had been kissing for a while. He looks at the clock it was past midnight.**

"**I better go."**

"**Are you sure? You can stay the night."**

"**I am sure." He kisses her goodnight and heads to the impala. **

**He gets in the car and rests his head on the steering wheel. His stomach was doing flips. He grabs a peppermint from the bag under the seat and pops it in his mouth. He starts the car and heads to the motel. He pulls in to the parking lot. He gets out walks to the room passing a trashcan. Then he felt sick. He runs back to the trashcan and throws up. When he finishes he heads to the room. Opens the door to see Sam still at the table. Working on the laptop and eating. **

"**How was the date? Looking up at Dean. **

**He stomach starts doing flips again. He looks at Sam getting ready to talk. **

"**Well?" Waiting for an answer. The next thing he knows Dean is dashing to the bathroom. "Dean!" He runs to the bathroom to hear him throwing up. Dean just sat looking at the toilet. He kneels down next to him. **

"**You feel better?"**

"**Hold that thought." As he leans over the toilet again. Sam places his hand on his back. He starts to heave. After a few minutes of nothing happening Sam helps him up. He heads to the bed. Sam flushes and follows. He just lay on the bed with his eyes closed. **

"**Are you alright?"**

"**Just kill me!"**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Sammy, right now I can't keep anything down."**

"**Get some rest."**

**Back at Demetra's place she gets a call. "How is he doing?"**

"**He's already in phase two. "**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yes. He was looking very green under the gills when he left."**

"**Good soon he will be ours."**

**She hangs up. Walks in to a room, opens a cabinet that is filled with pictures of Dean and candles. "Dean Winchester you will be ours soon."**

**Dean finally falls a sleep. Starting to toss and turn_. Dreaming of three beautiful women. They rip his shirt off. They rub him and are kissing his chest. He starts to get turned on. "Dean you will be ours soon." One of them stated as she kissed him on the lips while the other one kissed him on the chest and the third undo his pants. She rips off his pants. _**

**Sam watches Dean from the other bed who keeps tossing and turning. Now starting to arcing his back and moaning. He was starting to break out in a cold sweat. He quickly sits up and gasps. He notices he is covered in sweat.**

"**Are you alright?"**

"**Yeah." Still out of it.**

"**Was it a bad dream?"**

"**I can't remember. I am going to take a shower."**

"**Are you sure you're up to it?"**

"**Yes, Sammy! I promise if I fall it will be loud so you can hear me." Walking to the bathroom.**

"**Not Funny!" Giving a dirty look.**

**He goes in the bathroom closing the door. Turning the shower on to cold and steps in. He keeps having flashes of the dream. He could still feel them touching him. Turns off the shower dries himself off and gets dressed. He walks back in the room.**

**Sam is sitting at the table. Looks up at Dean as he comes out. "I am hungry so I'm going to the diner."**

"**I will go with you."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yes!" He finishes dressing. **

**They leave and head to the diner. Grabbing the booth closest to the restrooms. Demetra sees them walk in she walks up to them. "Hey guys, what can I get you today? Dean are you alright?"**

"**Yeah. Why?"**

"**You just look a little pale."**

"**I think I might be coming down with something but I am fine."**

"**Ok. What can I get you to drink?"**

"**Coffee." Sam says with a smile.**

"**Just water."**

"**Are you sure just water you don't want any coffee?"**

"**Yes." With a little smile. She walks away.**

"**Are you sure you're fine? I can take you back."**

"**I am fine." Having one hand on his stomach and the other covering his mouth. **

"**Are you going to be sick again?"**

"**Not yet! Just nauseous."**

"**We can go?"**

"**No, I want you to eat. I am fine." Demetra walks up with their drinks and some crackers for Dean.**

"**Here you go and here are some crackers it might help your stomach Dean." Giving him a sweet little smile. "Sam what are you going to have?"**

"**I think a burger."**

"**I will have that out as soon as possible." Dean starts to eat the crackers. **

"**So are up for tonight?"**

"**Yes, not going to let you do it alone and don't say you can do it on your own."**

**Sam knew Dean wasn't up to a fight so he gave in. "Fine."**

**Demetra brings the food to the table and puts it down. "Here."**

**Dean turns away and looks out the window. Seeing the food wasn't helping. Then the smell was making the nausea worse. "I am going outside for a little while." **

"**Are you alright?" Seeing that he was much greener than when the came in. **

"**Yes, the smell is just getting to me. I just need some fresh air."**

"**Fine" **

**He went to the impala and sat in it. He had been out there for twenty minutes. Figuring Sam was done or almost done. He walked in to see Sam was almost done he only had some fries left. He sits down.**

"**You better."**

"**Yeah."**

**

* * *

Please review it. So I know if I should keep going. Thanks for reading.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Written by: DeanLives**

**Summary: Dean falls for this girl but she not what she seems to be. Can Sam save him before it to late? Sorry not great with summaries.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any rights to Supernatural.**

**Chapter 4**

**Demetra walks up taking Sam's plate and gave him the check. Dean starts to eat some crackers.**

"**So what's the plan?"**

"**Well we will go the park where all the attacks are." He takes another bit of a cracker. **

"**So what time you want to go?"**

"**Midnight is the peak. He like to attack around…" Stops and looks at Sam.**

"**What Dean?"**

**His hand quickly covers his mouth and starts to gag. Jumping up and running to the bathroom.**

**Sam just sat there in shock. "Dean!" Running in after him. Opening the door to hear him vomiting. "Dean!"**

"**Sammy!"**

**To see Dean bent over the toilet. He heaves again. **

"**Dude I don't like this."**

"**I know. You think its over?"**

"**Yeah." Slowly standing up and flushes. **

"**I will go pay." Sam leaves. **

**He walks to the sink turns it on. Cupping his hands he gets a drink. Looking back up in to the mirror to see the red head from his dream.**

"**You're okay."**

**He turns around and no one's there. He turns the sink off and leaves to see Sam standing at the table.**

"**Let's go!"**

**Sam follows behind in case something might happen. "Do you think you can drive?" **

"**Yes." They get in and head back to the room. They go in the room. "Get some rest."**

**He heads to the bed putting the keys on the nightstand that they fall off of. Sitting on the bed he bends over to pick them up. Then the room starts to spin. Grabbing the edge of the nightstand to brace himself, he puts the keys on the table and lies down. Closing his eyes lying on his side with one hand on his stomach. Falling a sleep. **

**_Three women appear again. This time he recognizes the brunette as Demetra. "Demetra?" "Yes, Dean it's me. You will be with us soon." Kissing him on the lips. Rubbing his chest. Feeding strawberries to him. _**

" **_Thank, but I haven't been feeling well." _**

**_The blonde says, "You will feel better soon. This is just the purifying stage. We have to cleanse out all the toxins in your body."_**

**_Looking at her confused. They roll him over on his stomach. Started rubbing his back. _**

"**_Soon you will be ours. We can't wait."_**

"**_Who are you?" Enjoying the rubbing of his back._**

"**_You will know in time." The fiery red head said into his ear. Then everything goes black._**

**Opening his eyes to see Sam standing over him making him jump. "What's your problem?"**

"**You were tossing and turning."**

"**So that gives you the right to stand over me like a mother hen."**

"**I was just checking you. We have a hour until we need to be at the park."**

"**Fine, I will go take a shower." Noticing he was covered in sweat. Grabs his clothes and heads in to the bathroom. Closing the door he turns the shower on to cold. He steps in. Grabbing the soap he drops it. Bending over to get it, this fast rush of vertigo came over him, grabbing the shower rod and placing the other hand on the wall to brace him self as it passes. He turns the shower off. He slowly gets out with one hand on the towel rack. Drying him self off and gets dress. He didn't look in the mirror because he knew he had to look pale and green that how he felt. Walks in to the bedroom throwing his dirty clothes on top of his bag. **

**Sam had already put the weapons in the car. "Are you sure you are up to this?"**

"**Jeez Sammy I am fine." They get in to the car heading to the park. **

**Pulling in to the parking lot of the park they hear a gut retching howl coming from behind them. They jump out of the car grabbing the guns. **

**The werewolf comes charging at them. Dean fires the gun missing him barely then Sam misses him. This just pissed the werewolf off. **

**It runs toward Dean. He aims and fires. But the gun jams. It picks him up and throws him in to a tree. **

**Hitting the tree he tries to get up just to pass out. **

"**Dean!" Screaming as he aims the gun and fires. Hitting him in the chest. Under the moon the werewolf changes in to a young man. **

**He runs to Dean. "Dean wake up!" Dean lies there. He picks him up and realizes how much lighter he is. **

"**_Have you lost weight?"_ Dean starts to move a little. Thinks he must be still be on adrenaline high that way he felt lighter making it back to the car. **

**Putting him in the car he makes his way back to the motel. He carries him in to the room putting him on the bed. **

**Then he starts to toss and turn his eyes open. "Where am I?"**

"**Dean it's ok. We are back at the room."**

**Sitting on the bed. "The werewolf?"**

"**Dean. Have you lost weight?"**

"**What?" Looking confused.**

"**It's nothing just when I picked you up you were much lighter then before. I must have still been on an adrenaline rush."**

**Shocked to hear what he just heard. "Yeah. Yeah it must been an adrenaline high." He wouldn't dare say yes.**

"**That's what it was. Dean there's some blood on your shirt. One of the claws must have gotten you."**

**Looking at his shirt. "It just a little cut I can take care of it."**

"**No, Dean I will do it. Take off your shirt." Heads to the impala and gets the first aid kit. Sitting on Dean's bed.**

"**No, I can do it."**

**Grabbing Dean shirt to pull it off. Dean blocks his hand.**

"**No!"**

"**Dean let me look." Starting to get worried that the wound might be worse than he thought. **

"**No, Sammy!" Pushing him away making him fall off the bed still having a piece of Dean's shirt in his hand. Dean's shirt tears down the middle. **

"**Just great Sammy you ripped my shirt." He stood up stepping over Sam to grab the kit and heads in to the bathroom closing the door behind. Looks at the cut that was a few inches long. Putting some alcohol on it and tapes it up. **

**Sam gets up grabbing a shirt for Dean, heads to the bathroom knocking on the door. "Dean I have a shirt for you."**

**Opening the door slowly sticking out his hand. "Give it to me!" Sam hands him the shirt. Closing the door.**

**Sam realizes that he didn't lock the door. He slowly opens the door to have Dean's chest staring him in the face. **

**Dean had his shirt over his head when see Sam looking at him. "Bitch! Close the damn door." Very pissed off. **

**Sam shuts the door fast. He goes to his bed and sits on it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural**

**A/N Please Review. Thanks for everyone that has been falling along. **

**Chapter 5**

**Dean stays in the bathroom another ten minutes. He knew once he walks out there Sam was going to confront him. Opening the door slowly he heads to his bed. Knowing Sam's eyes are following him the whole time.**

"**Dean!" Still in shock.**

"**Yes, Sammy."**

"**Your chest?"**

"**What about my chest?"**

**Now getting sick and tried of having his questions answered with a question. "What the hell is wrong with you. How much have you lost? I can see all your ribs." Starting to panic a little. **

"**I don't know."**

"**What do you mean you don't know? This isn't like a few pounds this is like thirty pounds." **

"**I don't know Sam. Really!"**

"**You really don't know. Well how have you been feeling?"**

"**I have felt fine. It just been in the past few days I haven't been able to keep anything down."**

"**What do you mean?" Still reliving the shock. **

"**What I mean! Everything I eat within an hour comes back up!" Getting frustrated with him.**

"**When did you notice all this?"**

"**Two days ago. When I was getting dressed I saw myself in the mirror." Taking in a deep breath. "Jeez Sammy my pants barely stay on."**

**He starts to dream. _"Dean it will be soon my sweet." To see Demetra. " Dean it is so nice for you to join us." Emma the red head said. Ariana the blonde walks up carrying a goblet. "Drink this it will make you feel better." _**

"**_No! What do you want?" _**

"**_Please we don't want to force you," says Emma in a soft tone. _**

**_Yelling "No!" Fight with the girls. _**

**_Demetra and Emma hold him down as Ariana opens his mouth pouring the liquid down his throat. She closes his mouth and pinches his nose making him swallow. It tasted awful. _**

"**_What was that?"_**

"**_Just some blood."_**

"**_What!" Now feeling sick from drinking it. "Why did you do that?"_**

**_Demetra says in a calm tone. "To get phase three to start."_**

"**_What! What phase three?"_**

**Sam hears Dean gagging to she his back arced. "Dean wake up!"**

**Sitting up gasping. "Sammy!"**

"**It's you were having a bad dream. You were gagging. Everything is okay."**

**Once Dean heard what he said. It brought back the sick feeling he had.**

"**Dean are you alright?" Looking concerned. He noticed he was pale and a very dark shade of green.**

"**Fine!" Leaning back in bed, to feel bile moving up his throat.**

"**Dean!"**

"**Sammy!" With a panic in his voice.**

**Jumps up grabbing the trash can hold it in front of Dean. "It's okay Dean."**

"**No it's not." Then starts to gag. Throwing up in the trashcan to see that it was blood. "Not good." Then he goes again. They both see the blood in the trashcan.**

"**Dean you are going to the hospital!"**

"**No, Sammy!"**

**Very concerned. "Dean you just threw up blood!"**

"**Sammy I know that but there's something I haven't told you."**

"**What is it?"**

"**I have been having intense dreams."**

"**So how does that cause you to throw up blood?"**

"**When I had the first dream the three women didn't look familiar to me. They just said that I would be theirs soon. Then the second dream they said I was in phase two. They never said what phase two was. This dream they forced me to drink something. After I drank it I was told it was blood. Then I wake up and throw up blood. Oh and they said I was starting phase three."**

"**Who said did anyone look familiar, what did you mean?"**

"**In the second dream I saw that one of the women was Demetra. I thought I just put her in it. But see was in this one."**

"**Do you feel any different now? We might be able to figure out what phase three is?"**

"**I feel a little sick but you would to if you just threw up blood."**

"**Dean this is no laughing matter." **

"**Sammy I know. I don't feel anything has changed. The only thing I what to do right now is to get the taste of blood out of my mouth." Slowly getting up making his way to the bathroom. Getting half way to the bathroom he gets hit with a wave vertigo. Making him drop to his knees. Closing his eyes hoping it would pass. It just got worse.**

**Sam sees him fall to his knees he rushes over to him. Seeing his eyes are closed. "Dean what's wrong?"**

"**Make it stop!"**

"**Make what stop?"**

"**The room spinning!"**

**He pulls Dean into a hug placing his head on his shoulder. "It will be okay."**

"**Sammy please make it stop. It's making me really sick."**

"**Hold on!' Getting up grabs the trashcan and a pillow. "Lay down it might help." Slowly helping him lay down on his side puts the pillow under his head. "Is it getting better? I have the trash can just in case."**

"**I don't know." He passes out.**

**He pulls a sheet off the bed and puts it on Dean. "Just rest. We will figure all this out."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Written By: DeanLives**

**Summary: Dean falls for this girl but she not what she seems to be. Can Sam save him before it to late?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any rights to supernatural.**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 6**

"**_Dean wake up. It is almost time."_**

**_Waking up to some one rubbing their hands through his hair. Opens his eyes to see Demetra standing over him. She was wearing a dark purple robe with a symbol of a moon and star on it. "What do you what from me?"_**

"**_We want you to give us the heir to our goddess of the moon."_**

"**_What!"_**

"**_When the next new moon comes up is when the child will be conceived."_**

"**_Sorry but I don't want kids. I won't make a good father, have you seen my father." _**

"**_Silly Dean you will just give us the child."_**

"**_Then what happens?"_**

"**_Then we offer your blood to our goddess."_**

"**_I will not have a child with you."_**

"**_You will and you can't stop it from happening. It's time for you to leave."_**

"**_What!" _He woketo realize he was sitting up on the floor with Sam staring at him.**

"**Ok, Dean!"**

"**I saw them!"**

"**You had another dream. What happened?"**

"**Sammy they want me to give their goddess an heir. Once they get what they want they will offer my blood to her."**

"**When does this happen?"**

"**The new moon."**

"**Is there anything that might tell us who their goddess is?"**

"**She was wearing a purple robe with a star and moon on it."**

"**That's a start!" He runs to the computer. Starts search for the symbol. Sitting at the table. **

**Dean slowly gets up and makes his way to the bed. He stumbles catching him self on the bed. **

"**Dean!"**

**Hold his hand up in the air. "Stay Sammy! I am fine." He stands up leaving one hand on the bed. He makes it to the head of the bed he sits down. Leans back with his eyes closed.**

"**Dean are you alright?"**

"**Yes, Sammy, just a little light headed that's all. Those dreams just freak me out."**

"**Hey! I got something."**

"**What!"**

"**That robe you told me about matches with a goddess called Lunissa. She is the protector of the moon in this old religion that goes back thousands, hundreds of years. It's only females that worship her. Every two years they find a perfect match for their goddess. They only have two new moons to conceive the heir. So Dean you should be honored."**

"**Shut up!"**

"**Sorry. They have a little information on the phases. The first phase is a major weight loss due to a liquid given to the male so he is under their spell. Demetra must have been putting it in your food. The second phase is a purify phase. The subjects' body releases all the toxins by throwing up everything going in so no new toxins will get in to the body. The only bad thing is there really isn't much information on phase three. They say no one really seen this phase."**

"**How long until I go in to phase three?"**

"**It's different for everyone just that you will be in it by the new moon. Which is three days from now." **

"**How do we stop this?"**

"**There's this goblet that they use to offer the blood of the male to Lunissa. If destroyed the male should return to normal." **

"**What do you mean should?" panicked a little. **

"**Dean no one has ever done this."**

"**So we can't do anything for three days. That's just great. I am going to take a shower." Gets up and heads to the bathroom.**

"**Are you sure your up to it?"**

"**I will be fine." Closing the door he turns on the water. Undoes his belt his pants just fall off with out having to be unbuttoned. He puts his back against the door and just slide down until he is sitting on the floor. "What's happening to me? I can't leave Sammy." He finishes undressing and gets in the shower. The next thing he knows there's tears coming to his eyes and runs down his face. He couldn't tell Sammy how scared he was. He turns the water off. Steps out and dries him self off. He pick up his clothes and walks out with towel around him. Throwing his clothes on his bag he sits on the bed.**

"**Are you alright?"**

"**Um… Ah."**

"**Dean I know you most likely are not, but I am hungry."**

"**It's ok Sammy. I will go with you."**

"**You don't have to go with me."**

"**What am I going to do here? Nothing. So I am going."**

"**We will go to the fast food place not the diner."**

"**Good!" He gets dressed. He grabs his sunglasses and put them on. They leave getting in to the impala. They drive a few blocks.**

* * *

**A/N: My beta reader hasn't sent me back the rest of my chapters. So from now on if I add a new chapter it hasn't not been beta read. This is a short chapter because I tend to post two together because they are short. This is chapter 6 but it really 9 for me. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
